Thats 70's Show: Roadtrip
by Rae Hickory
Summary: Kelso wants to take a roadtrip with everyone, before finals come, but when they hit the road things get complicated and crazy, so everything ended up going wrong,but all turbed out fine in the end!


McKenzie Erickson

McKenzie Erickson

Period 6

That 70's Show: ROADTRIP

"Hey guys I have an awesome idea," said Kelso breaking the awkward silence that filled the basement of Eric's house. Hyde rolled his eyes.

"What now Kelso?" Eric said, taking his arm and putting it around Donna.

"Wait, I might have forgot it, hold on its there, I just can't remember!"

"Gee imagine that guys, Kelso actually forgot something," said Hyde sarcastically. Everyone laughed except for Kelso.

"If your making fun of me please stop it; you know my mommy always used to say that if you can't say…"

"SHUT UP KELSO!" Yelled everyone at the exact same time.

"Fine; but I remembered we should take a road trip you know like in a car on the road." He smiled.

Eric stood up "Kelso may be dumb but he has a point, I mean everyone is stressed over finals, and Jackie and Donna are fighting so maybe it would be good to you know leave." Everyone looked around.

"Well I am for sure in" said Fez. "What about you Donna?"

"I'll go as long as Jackie doesn't!"

"Well maybe I want to go Donna ever think of that?" Jackie stood up and walked over to Kelso, "I am coming and there's nothing any of you can do." She stomped out of the room and slammed the door behind her.

"Great…Jackie and Donna are coming this will be fun" Says Hyde in very irritated voice. "Well I guess I will come but don't except me to break up any of your little girly fights."

"Great so everyone's in we'll leave on Friday."

Everyone left; except for Kelso. "YES, I told you it was a good idea, wait guys where'd you go? Guys? Hello, okay this basement is really dark." Running toward the door Kelso exited quickly, trying not to hit anything.

Getting Ready

"Okay guys everything is ready except for we are missing two girls." Said Fez

"That's okay" Said Hyde "more leg room for us."

"If there not here in ten minutes we are leaving!" Said Kelso.

"SHUT UP KELSO!" All the sudden two loud bickering voices could be heard from around the house.

"Their here…" Said Eric in a scared tone of voice. "Guys this road trip is going to be horrible; unless of course Jackie and Donna stop fighting!"

"Hey Donna." Said Eric. "Where have you been?" Jackie tripped and all her stuff fell out of her bags.

"Oh goodness, Jackie how many bags do you need on a weekend trip?" Asked Fez.

"Shut up Fez it's none of your business; and for your information this one has make-up, this one clothes, and this one is for shoes and hair products." Talking as she put her clothes back into her bags.

"Whatever, can we just leave know?" Hyde said impatiently in the front seat, tapping his hands on the steering wheel.

"Whoa, hold on Hyde" Said Eric

"What?"

"You don't actually think that you are driving do you, my car my responsibility to drive and make sure you stay away from alcohol too." Hyde climbed out of the driver's seat, and switched to the other side.

"Thank you, but um that is Donnas' seat" Hyde rolled his eyes.

"Dude whatever." He said, "Then where is my seat?"

"Well um it's in back with… Jackie." Hyde swirled his heads around.

"What? Are you out of your mind I will go crazy if I have to sit with her."

"Sorry!" He smiled and turned on the car, the song "Nothing from nothing" by Billy Preston came on the radio.

Suddenly the only noise that could be heard was the noise of the passing by cars. The day was so hot and the sky was bright, it was all very calm seeing that the radio had just totally given up.

"God Eric, this car is a piece of junk I told you life seven weeks ago that you needed a new stereo, because yours worked like crap." Said Donna with an irritated tone in her voice; she turned to look out the window again.

"Guys its okay we can play games and talk, we don't need a radio to have a good time, we just need each other!" Kelso said giving Hyde a hug and smiling.

"Get off of me before I push you out the window you freak." Yelled Hyde.

"Come on you guys knock it off this will be fun." Fez said with a huge grin.

The First Stop Gone Wrong

"Guys I am so tired and hungry and bored and I have to pee, like right now or I am going to like die…" Said Jackie.

Hyde turned to her "God Jackie stop being such a drama queen, there's a gas station right there that we can stop at and the hotel is only another hour away, so get over your self."

"Yeah gosh Jackie… Stop being a baby!" Said Donna annoyed with the fact that she always got what she wanted when she wanted it.

"Shut up Donna, this is my conversation back here so go back to your beauty rest you need it."

"Hey watch it back there!" Said Eric turning around to yell at Jackie, mad that she had just insulted his girl.

"ERIC W ATCH OUT FOR THE TREES!" Yelled Fez and Hyde the only two not getting caught up in this.

"Holy poop where did that come from"

"I don't know just don't hit it." Screamed Fez panicked he ducked his head into Hyde's shoulder and whispered "tell me when we are at heaven."

Swerving around boulders and bushes and avoiding every tree that came directly in front of the car, Eric successfully brought the car back on to the road without killing anyone.

"Oh…My…God… I officially do not have to go to the bathroom anymore." Said Jackie blushing.

"What!" Said Donna, she could not help but start laughing at the fact that Jackie had just said that she wet herself like she was in kindergarten and it was a totally okay thing to do.

"Chill guys I was kidding, but if you don't hurry up I might." She said smiling she turned to Hyde who was sitting next to her frowning.

"Not funny I was sitting by you, you had me fooled." He gave her a disapproving look and turned to look back out the window.

Finally arriving at the gas station on the end of the road, they were relived they could rest and eat for awhile. The lights were flickering and the place was dead, there was a creepy old guy in overalls fixing a car in the garage.

Eric quickly pumped the gas in to the car; he grabbed the cash and motioned for everybody to come into.

Donna spoke in a hushed tone "guys just stay in a group of at least two and you'll be all right."

"Guys seriously we are just going to get some food and pay for gas, no one is going to get hurt." Said Eric.

"Okay, I trust you Eric." Said Kelso patting him in the back. Donna pushed the door open and everybody walked into the room. It was spacey and cold; a shiver ran down her back as she walked to the ladies room.

"Hi there kids can I help you tonight?" A loud bang from the door and a deep loud voice made Fez jump. He swiveled around and noticed a beautiful girl sitting on the chair behind the counter.

He walked over to the counter and held out his hand "Hi my name is Fez and what is yours?"

"Hello my name is Lila." She smiled and shook his hand.

"Fez come here a sec will you, I need your help deciding what kind of chips to get, barbeque or sour cream." Shouted Kelso from the back aisle of the store; Fez rolled his eyes. He walked in to the aisle and saw Kelso.

"Kelso what are you doing, the chips are in the front?" Fez looked around confused; "god Kelso I mean I knew you had problems but not that bad."

"Dude, chill I am Kelso, your wing man I will guide you as you fall in love with that girl behind the counter." He smiled all happy and then went to grab a candy bar.

"Owwww," he screamed suddenly; the loud shrill rang throughout the entire room and the echo hovered in the air.

"Oh my, what happened did the candy bar bite you Kelso?" Fez said trying so hard not to laugh, to late he burst out laughing and couldn't stop.

"No I got a paper cut and now I am bleeding."

Authors Note: Will be adding more soon 


End file.
